Talk:Phineas and Ferb Meet Kick Buttowski
Is this going to be scripted?! Because I LOVE KB and I think this would be awsome to read :D Team Doofenshmirtz 14:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry no, but thaks for the sugestion. If you like you can add the cast. (just make shure Izzy is in.)Ultimatephinferbfan 14:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You mean like the list of who is in the episode? Team Doofenshmirtz 20:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Exactliy Team Doofenshmirtz, Exactliy.Ultimatephinferbfan 20:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) XD Ok! Can I add Sam as a cameo? Team Doofenshmirtz 20:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) AbsolutelyUltimatephinferbfan 21:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay!! Thanks! I will work on it in a bit but I have to get off the computer for a while. Team Doofenshmirtz 21:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Team Doofenshmirtz for putting in the cast, your now part of the Fannon Crew for this Fan-Fic! P.S. there were some spelling errors in the cast so I did some respelling, ok. (Please don't hate me.)Ultimatephinferbfan 19:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Sorry about the spelling errors! I forgot to check the spelling.. But thanks for fixing it!! If you ever need/want help or anything at all just ask! Thanks for letting me help! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 19:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) So, other than you and me Team Doofenshmirtz, Who do you think can help us with this Fan-Fic?Ultimatephinferbfan 12:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well it depends on wether or not we script the story (wich I toatly think we should do) Team Doofenshmirtz 16:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... This could be a good article. I'll read it evry so often to see if it's done. If a Snowman came to life, that would be creepy....creepy! 1:15, September 19th, 2010 (UTC) I imagined a crossover with Kick Buttowski and P&F myself a while back. In it, Kick's family does come to Danville (with Gunther), and Kick shows Phineas and Ferb how to be a dare devil. During this, they build big race tracks and jumps and slides and motorbikes and stuff. Candace and Brad do team up to bust all their little brothers. Haven't thought of a perry-doof plot. -Heinz84 Well, this Fan-Fic is different since I wan to see some Phinbella (I'M A PHINBELLA FANATIC!) (Laughs), But, seriously Heinz84, Do You want to join the Fannon Crew for this Fan-Fic? (You can Provide Pics of KB and P&F.)Ultimatephinferbfan 01:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) By the Way, Team Doofenshmirtz You can Get one of your friends to help with the script (Just a suggesttion).Ultimatephinferbfan 01:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok :D Do you want to do it also? I figured we could split it up into sections like have one person do the KB&P&F plot and another do the Dr. Hotrod subplot and another do the Brad Candace subplot and another do the Doof/Perry subplot (We could have each person do two) and then I could like make it all make sence after it is posted or something! Team Doofenshmirtz 01:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I just want do Direct the story, You seem to be more the big KB fan than me! anyway, thanks (so sorry:().Ultimatephinferbfan 12:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) (sorry this is a dumb question) So you want to write it? I dont understand what you ment LOL Sorry,.. the color in my hair is going stright to my head LOL JK Team Doofenshmirtz 14:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I Just want to- UGH! Fine, will do the script together.Ultimatephinferbfan 15:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) No no! You can do it! I just did not understand what you were saying. Please dont be mad!! Its your story and you can do whatever I was just makeing a suggestion... I am Sorry!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 17:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thats (snaps) Okay, I Forgive you.Ultimatephinferbfan 19:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!!! Thanks! I need to stop being on the computer when I am half asleep.. I read stuff wrong LOL Again I am reeeeeaaaallllyyy sorry!!! ... In outher news 4 more days till WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 20:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) No thanks Phinferbfan. I'm not really good at selecting pics for wikis. I'm just good at the writing part. I can't really think of anything good for this either; I'm just commenting on it. Next time the crew does a community page, though, I'd be really happy if I could help with it :) so maybe next time please :). -Heinz84 okayUltimatephinferbfan 13:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Although, If that's ok with the rest of you, I wouldn't mind writing the page about Dr. Hot Rod... May I? -Heinz84 I Already made that page, but i do need help filling in the info. think you can help?Ultimatephinferbfan 13:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a message about some ideas I have for him. -Heinz84 Team Doofenshmirtz, Have you started on the script yet? (don worry I'll help you:))Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 20:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) O.O Sorry! I kind of forgot about it.. I have been working on so many things (Dear Diary, The R-NGazette, ICFBTT-SA, HWML ect)But I will get started on it ASAP! : ) Team Doofenshmirtz Oh and is it alright if I change some of the casting? Like instead of Albert being mentioned to be in it? (LOL Albert...) Team Doofenshmirtz (snaps) Okay.Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 12:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, Keep Albert (Because I Know how much you like the guy)Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 13:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay I did Part of the script for this fan-fic, Think you can Help Team Doofenshmirtz?Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 14:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Yes I can!!! Thanks!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC)